Alejate de Mi
by Lolo18
Summary: U.A. Después de tres años Naruto engaña a Hinata y no se ven mas hasta un incidente que sucede despues de 2 años. Es un Song-Shot de la canción Alejate de Mi del grupo Camila. Espero lo disfruten.


_**Aléjate de Mí…**_

No era una mañana soleada, había sido de mucha lluvia. En una habitación oscura se escuchaba un cierto sollozo de parte de una chica.

- No se por que no puedo olvidarte Naruto…- decía una pelinegra al punto de las lágrimas. Cuando ya iba quedándose dormida escuchó su celular sonar. – Es él – se dijo nostálgica, el mensaje decía lo siguiente: "_Enfoca la radio… Naruto…" _– al terminar de leer rápidamente se abalanzó y prendió su radio en su estación favorita, se escuchaba una canción suave, triste, así como se encontraba ella en ese momento. Todos los recuerdos de hace un mes se le vinieron a la mente.

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**_

_**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

_**Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

_Flash Back_

Era San Valentín y Hinata se encontraba feliz porque se cumplían tres años desde que Naruto y ella habían iniciado un romance. Pasó toda la noche ingeniando el día perfecto: una salida a la playa, luego una cena romántica y después quien sabe… pero a la final se decidió por darle una sorpresa así que agarró su bolso y un suéter, entró a su auto y se adentró en la ciudad para llegar al apartamento del rubio. No había tráfico así que agradeció a Dios por llegar a tiempo para que el día fuese más largo, bajó del auto y entró rápidamente al apartamento; se preocupó un poco al ver la puerta sin seguro pero no le dio importancia, solo quería ver a su perfecto novio hasta que comenzó a escuchar una conversación desde la habitación de él… Su novio ahora no era tan perfecto…

Naruto ¿Cuándo piensas dejar a esa tonta chiquilla? – decía una rubia desnuda en la cama del chico.

_**La luz ya, no alcanza.....**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza.......**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida.......**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida....**_

Sabes que lo he pensado y he tratado de hacerlo pero cuando la veo a los ojos no puedo hacerlo… - el rubio había comenzado a ponerse nostálgico.

¿Y que tienen sus ojos que no tengan los míos? – se le acercó peligrosamente y lo miró.

Sus ojos poseen misterio, sinceridad, miedo, inocencia, belleza, luz, amor… solo ella sabe como mirarme… solo ella…- pero la pelinegra no esperó más, ya estaba harta de escuchar mentiras así que entró bruscamente en la habitación.

No sigas Naruto… ya no volverás a verme más… si querías terminar te hago más fácil la jugada… adiós…- la ojiperla salió como una bala del lugar, lo último que escuchó fue al rubio gritar su nombre...

_**Y aléjate de mi amor....**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo....**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco....**_

_**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

Desde el incidente habían pasado una semana y ella no paró de llorar hasta que decidió enfrentar al rubio. Fue a su apartamento y ahí lo encontró tirado en el suelo, dormido, al parecer se había quedado toda la noche estudiando; la chica lo despertó y él inmediatamente se incorporó en el sofá.

Naruto no vengo a reclamarte… solo vengo a aclarar las cosas…- la chica le había hablado con aquel tono angelical y melodioso con el que siempre lo trataba.

¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué te engañé porque estaba ebrio o no sabía lo que hacía? Pues no Hinata… te he engañado con Ino un año y no me arrepiento de eso…- el rubio estaba mintiendo.

No era lo que quería escuchar… yo…- pero el rubio se le adelantó.

¿y entonces para que carajo viniste? – no parecía molesto, estaba como aburrido por la situación.

Entonces me voy…- la chica se paró pero el rubio la jaló hacia sí quedando ella encima de él.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor............**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**Veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**A quien más quiero...**_

¿Qué haces? – la pelinegra se había asustado por el gesto.

Solo quiero besarte…- la chica trató de resistirse pero su intento falló cuando sintió los labios del rubio.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó la pelinegra sin titubear.

Porque así nunca podré olvidarte… ahora vete y no regreses…- él había sido arisco y seco, a ella no le quedó otra opción que salir corriendo de ahí bañada en lágrimas.

_Flash End_

_**Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**_

_**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**_

_**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

2 años después…

Si padre todo va muy bien…-

¿Segura hija mía? ¿No quieres que vaya? –

No papá… sabes que cuando te veo me pongo muy nerviosa… en lo que resta de este año has ido a todas mis exposiciones… dame un respiro en esta por fa…-

Esta bien pequeña… te veo en una semana…-

Adiós papá – la chica cortó la llamada.

¡¡Hinata!! – a lo lejos se veía una pelirosa que venía agitada.

¿Qué pasa Sakura? – la pelinegra estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Es que los inversionistas ya llegaron y quieren conocerte…- pero no pudo continuar ya que uno de ellos se le había abalanzado a la pelinegra para besarle la mano.

Bella Hinata ¿Cómo estas? ¿tu padre vino? – un rubio muy elegante era el anfitrión de semejante gesto.

Muy bien señor Minato… y mi padre no está…- dijo la chica desilusionando al rubio.

Que lástima… ven te presentaré a mi hijo…- pero al ver al chico la pelinegra salió corriendo de ahí escondiéndose en el baño. – Naruto te presento a…- pero al voltear la chica no estaba.

Hay papá no estoy para bromas voy al baño – el chico dejó a su progenitor solo y se fue al baño, pero la pelinegra con tanto apuro se había equivocado y entró al de los hombres, se paró de puntitas en la puerta para ver mejor pero sin darse cuenta el rubio ya estaba frente a ella, el chico abrió la puerta a los golpes dejando a la pelinegra desmayada en el piso.

_**La luz ya, no alcanza.....**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza.......**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida.......**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida....**_

La chica se despertó a las 4 de la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo que hizo que soltara un grito de dolor.

- Si sigues gritando así me matarás de un infarto…- el rubio se había despertado.

- ¿¿Na… Naruto?? – solo esperaba que el chico le dijera que no, pero encontró más de lo que quería escuchar. El rubio se había parado y prendió la luz para poderse ver mejor.

- Sorpresa… - lo dijo con ironía.

- ¿Pero que hago aquí? – la chica estaba muy confundida.

- Te desmayaste y yo te traje aquí a mi departamento…- lo dijo con naturalidad.

- ¿y la exposición? – solo estaba preocupada por su exposición de arte.

- Les dije que habías comido algo que te cayó mal… mi padre es Minato Namikaze y quedó tan encantado que no tienes de que preocuparte…- pero el chico sin avisar salió de la habitación hacia la cocina.

_**Y aléjate de mi amor....**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo....**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco....**_

_**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

¿A dónde vas? – la chica salió detrás de él como si hubiese perdido algo.

A traerte el desayuno…- el rubio agarró una bandeja con chocolate caliente y tres panqueques con miel.

Mi favorito… - comenzó a devorar su platillo. – mmm sigues mmm… cocinando…. Mmm… tan rico…. – estaba extasiada con eso que llamaba un banquete.

Te ves tan tierna y linda cuando comes así… pareces una bebé…- el rubio estaba anonadado viéndola, pero ella aún tenía la espina del pasado.

¿y… y como… como esta… como esta Ino? – en ese instante dejó su delicioso platillo de lado.

Ella nunca fue nada para mí…- el rubio cambio su semblante tierno a uno frío y opaco.

¿y yo? – la pelinegra lo quiso pensar pero su acción le salió mal, el rubio la miró con aquella mirada llena de anhelos, de ilusiones, de amor así como cuando la miraba antes.

Tu lo fuiste todo… aún lo sigues siendo…- el se le acercó peligrosamente pero ella esquivó el beso que venía.

¿Por qué me engañaste? – ella ahora era la fría.

Entiende que tu lo eras todo pero yo quería más y lo que conseguí fue la soledad… yo sin ti no puedo vivir Hinata… yo… yo te amo mi ángel… y es la verdad… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que el día que yo llegara a decir te amo estaría muerto? – la chica solo asintió sorprendida…- bueno parece que la muerte me llegó antes de tiempo porque yo por ti muero…- y sin más la besó, esta vez no cometería los errores del pasado, esta vez era todo suyo.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor............**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**Veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**Y hacer llorar**_

_**A quien más quiero...**_

3 años después…

- Te amo esposo mío –

Yo te amo más esposa mía –

¿Ya no quieres que me vaya cierto? – la pelinegra jugaba con el pecho desnudo del rubio.

Aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte – el beso que ahora se daban era más sincero que los anteriores.


End file.
